Lettres de guerre, d'amour, d'espoir
by Dramione131313
Summary: La Guerre est terminée, Voldemort à échoué, la paix est revenue. Mais à quel prix. La noirceur des âmes des partisans du seigneur des ténèbres ayant survécu ont eu raison de cette paix. Pourtant, il ne reste presque aucune trace de cette sombre période, comme si les hommes avaient décidés de l'effacer de l'histoire. Il ne reste presque plus rien mis à part ces lettres.
1. Prologue

La Guerre est terminée, Voldemort à échoué, la paix est revenue. Mais à quel prix. La noirceur des âmes des partisans du seigneur des ténèbres ayant survécu ont eu raison de cette paix.

Pourtant, il ne reste presque aucune trace de cette sombre période, comme si les hommes avaient décidés de l'effacer de l' ne reste presque plus rien mis à part ces lettres. Des lettres écrites par des personnes ayant vécu ces événements presque aussi sombres que la guerre les ayant précédés.

Ces lettres ont été retrouvées et ont pu être rendues publiques.

Ce sont ces lettres que vous allez pouvoir lire. Vous allez pouvoir découvrir cette partie de l'histoire du monde magique disparue, vous allez pouvoir découvrir ce qui c'est réellement passé. Et qui sait ? Des mystères pourront peut être ainsi être levés ? Ou des secrets révélés au grand jour ?


	2. Lettre 1

Cela fait 3 mois que la guerre était terminée, 3 mois que le seigneur des ténèbres est tombé. On aurait pu penser que tout allait redevenir comme avant, que nous allions nous reconstruire physiquement et mentalement, réussir à revivre dans un monde en paix sans être sous le menace d'un homme prêt à nous asservir à tout moment ou à détruire une partie de l'humanité.

Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas.

Cela fait trois moi que la guerre était terminée, trois moi que le seigneur des ténèbres est tombé, 3 mois que nous vivons reclus dans le château de Poudlard, 3 mois que nous nous demandons en nous levant si nous allions revoir nos amis le soir, 3 mois que l'on voit nos proches disparaître sans que nous puissions rien faire.

Ici, à Poudlard, nous avons essayé de redonner un semblant de normalité à nos vies mais ce n'est en réalité qu'un simple voile d'illusions.

Le professeur McGonagall, qui a repris le poste de directrice de l'école at décidé de laisser à Poulard la même organisation qu'avant la guerre.

Les quatre maisons existent toujours mais une partie de l'école ayant été détruite, les élèves doivent cohabiter dans une seule et même tour.

Les cours ont été maintenus et les professeurs qui n'avaient pas perdu la vie durant la guerre essayaient de transmettre leur savoir aux élèves restants.

Nous vivions dans ce voile d'illusion, comme si n'avait rien changé et que la vie pouvait reprendre calmement et en toute sérénité.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Malgré la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, ses fidèles n'avaient pas renoncé.

En réalité la guerre continuait mais sans combat direct. Ils avaient pris le parti de nous affaiblir mentalement et de nous détruire petit à petit de façon douloureuse. Plusieurs fois par semaine nous retrouvions dans le parc du château ou dans le château lui même des corps d'élèves. Des corps d'élèves qui avaient disparus pendant la guerre et qu'ils nous amenaient après les avoir torturés et assassinés. On pouvait encore voir la douleurs sur les visages de ces personnes que l'on connaissait ou que l'on avait simplement l'habitude de croiser dans les couloirs. C'est horrible.

Je ne peux pas reprocher aux professeurs d'essayer de créer ce semblant d'atmosphère de sécurité.

Mais j'ai peur. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de montrer mes failles ou de paraître faible mais à l'heure ou j'écris j'ai réellement peur. Peur de ce qui va arriver, peur de qu'ils vont provoquer. Peur de ne jamais revoir ma famille. Peur de perdre mes amis.

Pourtant nous continuons de lutter pour essayer de rétablir une paix définitive. Nous luttons et nous n'abandonnerons jamais le combat.

Je préfère perdre la vie pour cette cause que de continuer de faire semblant de vivre comme nous le faisons aujourd'hui.

 **Hermione Granger**


End file.
